


Love at First Cosplay

by unavoidablysarcastic



Series: International Fanworks Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comic-Con, Cosplay, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Victor!Draco, Yuuri!Harry, but nearly none, gay realisation, i might make more for other fandoms idk, idek what this is, jk there is a little plot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablysarcastic/pseuds/unavoidablysarcastic
Summary: Harry cosplays as Yuuri Katsuki at Comicon and spots a familiar Victor in the crowd.Written for International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I basically only wrote this because of International Fanworks Day 2017, so yeah, it won't be the most thought out fic, but oh well?! There's no smut in this, and it's pretty much all fluff, but yeah, enjoy!

“Harry! Stop moving or you’re going to tear your costume and I can’t do any magic in front of all these muggles!” Hermione hissed in the dark-haired boy’s ear while they stood in the corner of the large hall. She tugged hard on the zip running down the back of the skin-tight clothing he wore, cursing the fact that it had caught on something.

“What if we recognise someone? What if someone recognises me? What if a Death Eater appears and I can’t do anything because we’re surrounded by muggles? What if Volde-”

“Stop panicking, mate! He’s gone and you know it. The Aurors have rounded up a grand total of most of the Death Eaters and they are currently residing in Azkaban with life sentences or dead, so I don’t think they’ll be causing us any trouble. What’s got you so nervous? It’s literally just Comic-Con, everyone is dressed up anyway,” Ron whispered “and don’t speak so loud about muggles or someone will hear you.”

Harry sighed. Glancing around at the crowd he spotted a few characters that he recognised (including at least one other Yuuri, damn, seems he wasn’t as unique as he had thought he would be) and marvelled at the sheer number of people surrounding them. Getting their tickets had been tricky and now he understood why. As he continued to observe the crowd, he caught sight of some silver hair sticking out above the crowd in his peripheral vision, which looked strikingly familiar. Jerking around to get a better look, he ignored his friends’ protests and searched for the owner of it, but he froze when he finally made eye contact with the individual.

“Oh Merlin.” He gasped.

“Harry, what are you looking at? You seriously need to stop moving, I’m nearly finished and then you can go running off to do whatever it is you want to do now, just stay still for a little bit longer-”

“Hermione,” he interrupted her, beginning to hyperventilate, “Hermione, Malfoy is over there. Malfoy is here. And he’s cosplaying. He’s Victor, Hermione. Oh Merlin, h-he’s Victor! Why is he here?! He’s not supposed to be here! Oh my god, I can’t breathe. And I’m Yuuri! He’s Victor and I’m Yuuri!”

He promptly quietened as the zip finally budged, pulling up his body, trapping him inside the costume. Feeling a warm palm being placed on his shoulder, he began to calm slightly. His breathing started to steady and he hunched his shoulders a little, curling in on himself.

“You alright now Harry?” Ron asked carefully, making sure his tone stayed comforting, “Come on, it’s fine, he’s not coming over here anyway, look he’s walking that way. You’re fine. It’s all alright, ok? Chin up, that’s right, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

Both Ron and Hermione knew that anything to do with the war would set Harry off, sending him spiralling into grief and guilt, so they had to tread carefully.

“And anyway Harry, you know he’s better now. He’s trying to make amends, and it’s working. He’s here at a muggle convention, for God’s sake! You spoke at his trial, you see him at school on a regular basis. Even if we do bump into him again, everyone knows you hate each other, I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with some kind of colourful insult to throw at him.”

“I don’t.” Harry cut in.

“Don’t what?”

“Hate him. He’s nice sometimes. Occasionally. I saw him talking to the house elves in the kitchen once. He wasn’t even being mean to them.”

“Oh right, I forgot all about your little crush on him! Ron, you have to correct me when I forget these kinds of things.” Hermione reprimanded the ginger.

“Wait, what? Little crush?” Harry spluttered, “I don’t have a crush on Malfoy!”

“Oh, sorry, big crush.” Hermione corrected herself with a small laugh.

“Hermione, I’m not even gay, what are you going on about?” Harry objected, utterly confused.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione shook her head in dismay.

At that exact moment, a short girl their age burst through the crowd, shoving muggles left and right, tugging Malfoy along behind her, followed by another boy the trio recognised.

“-nsy! Let me go! Pansy, no! I don’t want to meet Potter and his friends. Why did we even come here, I knew this was an awful idea. You don’t even like _Yuri!!! On Ice_ that much, you didn’t have to cosplay at all. Blaise, tell her to let me go! Blaise!”

The wizard and his companions almost screeched to a stop in front of them, Pansy looking extremely proud of herself, Malfoy embarrassed, and Blaise simply bored.

“Hi!” Pansy practically yelled in excitement (but if you were to ask her afterwards, she just spoke loudly, she doesn’t yell, she’s a lady), shocking Hermione out of her silence.

“Hello, we weren’t expecting to see you here at all, I must say,” Hermione exclaimed, “but we see that you’re cosplaying. Ron and I decided not to this year, but Harry was really keen on that ice skating anime, what’s it called Harry? Yurio Nice?”

“Hermione!”

“I’m joking, of course I know what it’s called. Yeah, he’s really into _Yuri!!! On Ice_ , and apparently, you lot must be as well.”

“Yeah,” Pansy replied, “Draco loves it. Me, not so much, but Blaise and I put up with him. I’m Sara Crispino, but Blaise wanted to be Deadshot,” she nodded towards the shorter boy with her, “and as I’m guessing you already know, Draco had to be Victor.”

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were avoiding eye contact as much as possible, until their friends finally stopped talking.

“Dubbed or Subbed?” Draco mumbled.

“Are you kidding?! Subbed.” Harry spoke in a similar tone.

“Anime or Manga?”

“I can’t pick, next question.”

“All-time favourite anime?”

“Detective Conan.”

“Favourite _YOI_ character?”

“Phichit, without a doubt.”

“Victuuri, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Thank Merlin, if you’d said no I don’t know what I’d do.” Draco laughed and looked very relieved. They both didn’t notice the looks their friends were giving them as they walked off with each other.

“Pansy, I have to say, when I told you to come to Comic-Con with Draco, I really didn’t think this would work in any way, shape, or form. But you’ve surpassed expectations once again.”

“Well Granger, I’ve listened to him pining over Potter pretty much since we first met when we were five. We hadn’t even seen Potter at that point and Draco was certain that they would get married one day. His father was furious! So, when you told me your rather Slytherin plan, I couldn’t possibly say no. Those two just really need to bang.” Pansy explained, smirking evilly.

“Oi, I’ve listened to you two planning this for about a month, and while I do agree with you about this, can you not talk about them doing, y’know, _it_ , right in front of me.”

“Can’t even say sex can you, Weasley?”

“Shut up, Parkinson.”

\---

When Hermione got home after Comic-Con, she wasn’t expecting a phone call from anyone at all. But then again, maybe she should have after she set up her “straight” (in other words, gay as a rainbow) best friend with his long time enemy-slash-crush.

“Hello?”

“Hermione?” came a tinny voice through the phone, “You were right. I’m so gay.”


End file.
